Superior Villain Dominance
by Death7270
Summary: Chris learns how to be a real motherFUCKER. Mother Russian takes him under her wing to tutor the would-be evildoer. Movie-Centric. Major adult themes.


Disclaimer: I don't own KICK-ASS, KICK-ASS 2 or related. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

"So what [was] happening whilst I [was] dealing with little piggies?"

The Tumour looked MotherRussia up & down for a moment then at the destruction in the street.

"Well the boss and I cornered that NightBitch chick and after a little fist to face action between her and him he decides to rape the slut but couldn't get it the fuck up. Some motherFUCKER he turned out to be. He got angry ordered me to hurt her. So I beat the shit out of her and raped her up the ass myself. Very tight must have been a virgin back there, the other hole seemed well used."

MotherRussia smiled as she imagined the scene unfold as described. Men could be so unimaginative when it came to rape. Sure it was effective tool of terror for which men already had an appendage attached but she knew from repeated experiences that her fist or foot worked just as well, if not better.

"We may need to rectify his abilities" she stated as they walked back to the base "it would not do for our employer to not be able to _perform_. I expect you could get a hard on just thinking about something to fuck."

"Too true that" The Tumour stated imagining the soft smooth butt cheeks of a teen he had once partaken of.

"I imagine that the MotherFucker has never fucked anything beside [his] own hand."

"Judging from what I saw I would have to agree."

* * *

'Why the fuck did that happen' Chris ranted in his head while surveying the shark being lowered into the lairs giant fish tank 'that was a crowning moment of awesome, I even had a fucking great one-liner for it.'

He punched the edge of the tank, then flinched and screamed as the shark charged and head butted against the spot he had hit.

MotherRussia watched him pace back and forth. She could easily sense what he was thinking as he kept looking down at his crotch every 3rd lap. She had picked up a few items on the way back to base. In her left hand was a hypodermic needle filled with enough horse genome plus plus to turn a mare into a stallion. That was for her. In her right hand was a bottle of extra strength little blue pills.

When he walked past her for the 67th time she stood and injected the serum in her neck. She would swear she could feel the drug working right away filling her already over the top muscular frame with more strength, but in the back of her mind she knew it was just a tiny amount of heroin cut with powdered viper toxin burning her veins.

She walked over to the MotherFucker and stood in his way.

Not looking Chris ran straight into the tower of a woman.

"Whoa, watch where your standing I'm walking here."

She leaned down, almost half, to be face to face with him and snorted "Hmmpth, I will take you to be real bad ass. Come."

She did not wait for a reply and simply picked him up by his stupid collar and carried him up to his penthouse room. It was a dingy area off a top level gangway. It had a bedroom, a private bathroom and an office.

She threw him onto the gaudy king sized 4 poster bed where he began gasping for the air he had been denied while suspended by his collar.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He screamed.

She looked down at the most pathetic excuse for a villain she had ever seen. She had worked for true villains. People who would kill entire families or wipe out towns to send a simple message. She had once worked for an Australian mobster that had scared even her. She would never look at jell-o again the same way.

But this pathetic cry-baby paid her the most she had ever earned, let her kill whatever she wanted and got her the best drugs on any market in the world, legal or otherwise. And all he wanted was for her to be herself. It endeared her to him in a way she had never felt before about anyone. So when she saw that his plans, this crazy super villain plan of his was failing because he was not as evil as he though he could be. It annoyed her on a level that would have made a stampede of raging elephants flee in the opposite direction. So since she could not kill him she had decided to fix him.

"If you do not toughen the fuck up you will be seen as [a] weakling and [a] coward by [the] men you have surrounded yourself with."

"And? I am the MOTHERFUCKER!"

"And you no can fuck a defenceless girl, what kind of villain cannot get it up for such rape."

"Fuck you!" He screamed and walked towards the door.

"Exactly!" She replied pushing him back onto the bed, ripping off her shorts with ease. "You will not leave this room until you have gotten that tiny rod of yours wet."

"I pay you bitch" he whimpered "your fired."

"If I am fired I no longer have to obey you, in which case I will rape you, kill you, then rape you again before eating you heart. Do you really wish to terminate my contract?"

Chris gulped, but shook his head slowly.

MotherRussia smiled and straddled his waist forcing him to stop moving.

"I will make you man. First, now the basics. This…" She grabbed his still clothed crotch "goes in this" patting her own crotch. "Very simple, now strip!"

When he did not move she pulled at his pants and ripped the front off. Chris then whimpered and removed the rest of his costume before she decided to rip something more attached off his person. He laid there in his poka-dot boxer shorts sweating bullets as mother Russia removed her bra.

Her body was hard, her breasts very firm. Chris could not stop staring.

"Eat" she ordered shoving a handful of pills into his mouth. "I [will] not make love to you. I will fuck you and keep fucking you until you get [it] right. "

Chris nodded.

"Remove."

He pulled down his boxes revealing a slowly hardening 7 inch erection.

"Good, a size with potential."

She grabbed his tool, her entire hand encompassing it in one go. Slowly she stroked him to full mast.

"I you cum before I say. I will rip these little grapes off and make you eat them." Tugging on his balls,

She gave a gentle but firm tug on his balls to make her point clear.

"Lets pop, as you Americans say, your cherry."

MotherRussia positioned herself over his hardened shaft then lowered her bare clean shaven snatch onto him with ease. He was not the biggest she had ever had by a long shot but hopefully over time with exercise, a special drug regime. He would grow and thicken.

Once fully seated she waited. Watching his face go from fear to lust then to pain as she clamped down.

"I will move, if you cum, I rip."

Chris nodded. At first he had been scared then as she had gone down onto him it had felt like liquid fire had wrapped around him. Then he had felt her tighten around him to a truly painful level.

She let her internal muscles loosen then began to flex them. It was like kegel exercises. Her inner walls undulated around his cock in ripples. She did not thrust or move as she knew he like most men the first time would cum fast and being a woman of her word she would have to rip his balls off. This way she could teach him true stamina.

After 5 minutes of the onslaught Chris was praying to not cum and also praying to be let to cum.


End file.
